No es para tanto
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Lily aún no está lista, pero Scorpius la presiona y la convence. Regalo para Angie


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_¡Feliz cumple Angie!_

_Que tengas un excelente día, recibas muchos regalos (y pocos crucios) y que sigas igual de loca como hasta ahora xD_

_Espero que te guste, sé que habías pedido un James/Lily en el topic familiar, pero vi que en el topic de cumpleaños habías pedido un Scorpius/Lily y bueno, se me ocurrió eso xD_

_Espero que lo disfrutes :D_

_Te quiero sobrinita :3_

* * *

><p>Era un caluroso día de verano, los alumnos estaban paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, ajenos al hecho que un rubio y una pelirroja estaban discutiendo bajo un árbol en las orillas del Lago Negro.<p>

—Creo que deberíamos hacerlo este fin de semana— dijo el rubio ante la mirada horrorizada de su novia.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Aún no estoy lista—exclamó ella.

—Vamos Lily, no es para tanto —intentó convencerla él.

—Quizás para ti —replicó ella con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados.

Scorpius soltó un suspiro y la abrazó. Necesitaba convencerla, esto se había alargado demasiado y además, en un par de semanas él saldría de Hogwarts. No podía esperar más.

—¿Por qué no quieres, Lily? Pensé que me amabas —admitió que ese tipo de jugada era de lo peor, pero no había más opción, ella estaba siendo increíblemente terca.

—Pero… —miró el semblante debatido de su novio y suspiró —está bien.

Scorpius le regaló una gran sonrisa y besó a la chica. Estaba muy emocionado. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, iban a hacerlo. Iban a decirles a sus padres sobre su relación.

oOoOo

Lily entró corriendo a la biblioteca buscando a Scorpius, que se encontraba detrás de una pila de libros. Se asomó y le enseñó el sobre que tenía en la mano.

—¿Ya te contestaron? —preguntó ansiosa.

El rubio asintió, guardó sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca, buscando un lugar donde poder leer las respuestas de sus padres. Se sentaron en una banca en el patio y se miraron para ver quien leía primero la carta.

—Iré yo —comentó Scorpius al ver que Lily no se animaba.

Abrió el sobre, sacó el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Scorpius,_

_Debo decir que tu noticia nos sorprendió mucho. Tu padre pasó por diversas fases, primero quiso incendiar la carta, luego se preguntó porque tenía un hijo tan "hufflepuff" (no te preocupes, le recordé que él estaba igual cuando quiso conquistarme) y después pasó a su modo "Malfoy" comentando que si no hacías estupideces, eso sería muy ventajoso para la familia y un montón de cosas más que no necesitas saber._

_Creo que a pesar de todo, lo tomó bastante bien. En cuanto a mí, no conozco a la chica, pero si logró conquistar tu corazón, es porque debe ser especial. Sabes que siempre he confiado en tu buen juicio, así que tienes mi bendición._

_Te quiere,  
>Mamá<em>

_P.D.  
>Tu padre te manda decir que no se te ocurra embarazarla (por lo menos hasta que se casen), que no quiere escuchar los gritos de Potter.<em>

Scorpius se atragantó al leer el final de la carta y enrojeció. Lily estaba igual, pero recordó que aún no había leído la respuesta de sus padres, así que se apresuró a abrirla y comenzó a leer.

_Mi pequeña princesa, _

_No es bueno darle ese tipo de noticias a tu padre, podrías haberme provocado un ataque al corazón, por suerte Ginny estaba aquí y evitó que me ahogara con el café. Sabes Lily, realmente no me molesta con quien salgas, sino que sales con alguien. Ya sé que tienes casi dieciséis, pero aún eres una niña. Aún no deberías tener novio. Ni nunca, si fuera por mí, pero tu madre me mataría si te obligara a estar soltera para siempre, así que trataré de vivir con eso. De todas formas ¿qué se supone que hace Albus si no te está protegiendo? Él no debería haber permitido eso. Tu madre dice que no me hagas caso y que disfrutes de tu adolescencia y no estoy seguro de querer saber a qué se refiere. _

_Supongo que me dices esto ahora para que te deje salir durante el verano con él. Está bien, te doy permiso, pero tendrás que informarme sobre los lugares que visitarán y deberás volver temprano a casa. Y tu novio deberá pasar por un pequeño interrogatorio._

_Siempre vas a ser mi pequeña, no importa cuánto crezcas, así que siempre voy a intentar protegerte._

_Te queremos Lily_

_P.D.  
>Si el tío Ron pregunta, dile que intenté maldecir al chico.<em>

La pelirroja terminó con una sonrisa. Sabía lo sobreprotector que era su padre y esperaba algo peor, pero ¡hasta le había dado permiso para tener citas con Scorpius! El rubio la miró con suficiencia, después de todo, él había tenido razón y no había sido para tanto.

—¡Lily! —gritó su hermano, sobresaltándola. Se acercó a la pareja y continuó —Papá me escribió una carta sobre hacer un mejor trabajo de hermano, pero no tengo idea de que habla. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Scorpius estalló en carcajadas, Albus lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Lily se mordió el labio intentando pensar en la mejor forma de decirle lo sucedido, pero su novio se adelantó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó su hermano después de recuperarse de la sorpresa —¿No te estaba dando tutorías de Transformaciones? —preguntó mirando a su hermana.

La pelirroja fulminó con la mirada a su novio, pero le contó la verdad a Albus, diciéndoles que las lecciones habían sido un pretexto para que pudieran verse sin que él interfiriera. Su hermano la miró dolido y un poco enojado por haber sido engañado y se fue sin decir más, ocupado pensando en cómo cuidaría (y espiaría) a su hermana hasta el fin del año escolar. No permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño.


End file.
